Love Sewn
by ABeautifulDisaster92
Summary: Stefan felt trapped. He's working for a man without much of a choice after his parent's murder. When he's assigned to observe Caroline Forbes he can't help but feel attracted to the light she seems to radiate. The only problem? His boss is planning something against Caroline's father, the Governor of Virginia. Will his loyalty to his boss win or will a growing love take over?


Chapter 1: Changes

This wasn't how Stefan Salvatore pictured his life. When he was younger he thought he would maybe join the military or start working at his father's company but all of his plans changed with one phone call. He thought about it every day. It was the middle of his sophomore year at the private school his parents forced him and his brother to attend. He was called out of his English class to go down to the office. Fixing his blazer he gathered his books and left with the curious stares of his classmates burning into his back. When he arrived he saw his older brother Damon, who was a senior at the time. "What's going on?" He asked his brother.

Damon shrugged. "Is anyone going to tell us why we're here?" He snapped.

The secretary stood up from her chair. "Follow me boys."

Without a word Damon and Stefan followed the woman. Inside the headmaster's office were two police officers with concerned looks on their faces. "Damon...Stefan, please have a seat." Headmaster Anderson sighed.

Hesitantly the two boys sat down on the leather couch that lined the wall of the office. Anderson glanced at the officers. "These men have something...very serious to tell you."

"Well just tell us." Damon insisted, he was never the patient Salvatore.

One of the officers sighed. "I regret to inform you boys that...your parents were found dead in your family's home back in New York."

Stefan felt like the world stopped. This had to be a joke, a cruel prank but when no one spoke up he knew what he had just heard was the truth. He faintly heard Damon raise his voice, asking questions that the officers weren't able to answer. Before word got around to the other students Damon and Stefan had returned to their dorms to pack a bag to head home. As Stefan packed he had a sinking feeling it would be the last time he would be at school. He couldn't explain it but he knew his life was drastically about to change.

Attending his parent's funerals was surreal. People kept approaching him offering him their condolences but he was on autopilot. He shook hands and hugged relatives he barely knew but mostly he just stared at the two coffins. Police didn't give them specifics on how Giuseppe and Veronica Salvatore died but when the funeral home director insisted they have a closed casket funeral Damon and Stefan got an idea on how gruesome it had been.

The days passed and neither Stefan nor Damon had talked about returning to school. After several conversations with the Salvatore family lawyers they had come to one conclusion. Damon, who had just turned eighteen, would act as Stefan's guardian so the younger Salvatore wouldn't be forced to live with their grandparents until his eighteenth birthday. Damon actually came up with the plan surprising his younger brother. "Damon, you don't have to do that. I can go live with..."

"Don't fight me on this, little brother. I know how much you hated staying over at Gramps' house so I'm not gonna force you to live there." Damon insisted.

With one matter settled they had another meeting with their lawyer, this one didn't go over well. "What do you mean we're broke?!" Damon exclaimed.

"All of Giuseppe's accounts are wiped out. The stocks and certificates of deposit are gone. We thought you two may have an explanation for it." The older gentleman sighed taking his thick glasses off.

"We were on a strict allowance when we were away at school." Stefan explained. "Our father thought we needed to learn how to balance our money when we were away."

"Yeah and it looks like dear old dad didn't take his own advice." Damon mumbled.

"I mean how is this possible? Does his will say anything?" Stefan asked.

"That's another thing we need to address." The man said holding up a sheet of paper. "Your father's last will of testament is dated back to before either of you were born."

Both Stefan and Damon's mouths dropped. "Wait a minute, isn't it your _job _to make sure dad had a will? Why didn't you make him write another one?" Damon snapped.

"We did, Mr. Salvatore, believe me we did but both of you know as well as I that your father did things when _he _wanted."

"So there's nothing you can do?" Stefan questioned.

"I'm sorry, no, now when police investigated your family home they found no signs of robbery but if you think they missed something you can have them check again."

"What if we hire our own detective?"

"If you can find a way to pay for one I say go for it."

After selling some family antiques Stefan and Damon hired their own team of private investigators. They tried their best to piece everything Giuseppe and Veronica did twenty four hours before their murder. Veronica was spotted at the grocery store earlier that morning buying everything needed to make homemade chicken noodle soup. Then according to pedestrians in town they saw Giuseppe leave his lawyer's office at five o' clock just like any other day. The detectives hit a bump when it came to the location of the murders. The Salvatore family mansion was isolated in the woods of New York state, the only neighbors they had were over ten miles away.

Two months after their investigation started they hit a dead end with no possible leads or suspects. Stefan and Damon had two options they could sell more of their family's heirlooms or give up. They had several arguments and discussions every day about what they were going to do. Finally both of the brothers said they couldn't do it, they were most likely going to get the same result each time and they needed to save their money.

Several months after the investigation Damon and Stefan were faced with the harsh reality of the world around them. They were forced to get jobs after being sheltered for their whole lives. At first they had difficulty finding work but then they met Klaus.

It was such a blur. First Klaus was inviting them into his home for dinner, his strong British accent and the way he carried himself reminded Stefan of his father. He didn't trust Klaus but Damon seemed to feel the opposite about the man. Whatever Klaus said Damon agreed like they had been lifelong friends since birth. Then the conversation took a less friendly turn. Soon Stefan and Damon learned just what Klaus did for a living, how he was able to afford such a lavish mansion at such a young age. "Its simple really," Klaus sighed, swirling his red wine in its glass. "I give money to those in need and they pay it back, ten fold."

"And if they don't?" Stefan blurted.

"That's what I need you two." He smiled. "I hear from some reliable sources you are in need of a job or else you're going to lose everything. We can help each other out."

Now months later, after many objections from Stefan, they were trapped in this life they never planned on. "Stef," Damon said snapping his fingers in Stefan's face. "You in there?"

"Yeah, sorry," Stefan mumbled his eyes adjusting to the darkness around them. They had been driving for hours to one of Klaus' 'clients' who had missed their payment. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, man this guy sure knows how to pick a neighborhood." Damon scoffed taking in the worn down buildings.

"Because he's in hiding." Stefan answered. "He knew he hadn't paid Klaus yet so he ran and now we're here."

"You better be getting your hands dirty this time. A man that leaves his home and family to live in a shithole like this has nothing to lose."

Stefan cringed. When they first started working for Klaus Stefan adamantly refused to take any part in what they were required to do. He served as lookout while Damon did whatever he deemed necessary to get Klaus' money. A few weeks later Damon grew sick of doing all the work and forced Stefan to take part. "Just imagine its that bully that used to pick on you in elementary school." He heard Damon say.

Stefan remembered him well. The man was in his forties, balding and a beer gut protruding from under his shirt. Damon had already broken the man's nose making it bleed all over his once white T-shirt. "Just do it!" Damon yelled.

Clenching his fists Stefan threw his first punch making the man's head snap to the side. Hearing his brother yell sent him in a frenzy, all the anger he held inside for so long was released in a matter of minutes leaving the man in a bloody heap on the floor. All at once Stefan felt guilt, remorse, and grief. Looking down at his knuckles he swallowed the bile that threatened to come up. "Gather of value what you can," He coughed wiping his hand on his jeans.

Ever since then it had become a routine no matter how much Stefan hated it. Pulling the black Camaro a few blocks away from their target's address Damon turned the ignition off while Stefan checked the ammo in his pistol. They never used their guns but they always carried them, just in case. Stepping out of the car they glanced around the area. A single streetlamp worked, a dull orange light barely illuminated the street. Placing the gun in the waistband of his jeans Stefan followed his brother down the sidewalk. From what Klaus told them this guy owed him over five thousand dollars. Judging by the looks of his hideout Stefan knew he wouldn't have money with him, he probably left his mess for his family to deal with thinking Klaus wouldn't be able to find him. Not many knew Klaus had eyes everywhere especially on those that owed him.

Stepping into the dingy apartment building Stefan heard a loud crash coming from the second floor. He and Damon immediately ran up the stairs seeing their target trying to pack his bags. "Where ya going, Wyatt?" Damon chuckled.

"I-my wife has your money." Wyatt stammered.

"Its not her responsibility, Wyatt," Stefan scoffed. "Only a coward would run and let his poor family deal with his problems."

"S-she told me to leave!"

"Oh yeah cause any good wife would tell his husband to leave while she sells everything you two own." Damon snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Wyatt cried.

"You're gonna be." Stefan growled lunging towards the cowering man.

Later on that night they left the building leaving a beaten Wyatt behind with a simple warning; get Klaus his money or else. During their long drive back to town Stefan thought about what other options they could have had. When he was younger he dreamt of going to a big university, make a name for himself away from the Salvatore fame and money. Now he felt trapped in a life he couldn't escape.

Stopping in front of Klaus' mansion they found their boss sitting in his office with a pile of cash in front of him. Ever since Stefan and Damon began working for him Klaus' business deals had expanded, dealing drugs and firearms to eager buyers, anything to make a buck. "I see the Constantino deal went better than expected." Damon smirked taking a seat in front of the wooden desk.

"Italians, what can I say? They buy in bulk." Klaus chuckled. "So how was our friend Wyatt Carter?"

"He's been better." Damon laughed. "You should get your money any day now."

"Good, good." Klaus nodded. "Now you two were just the men I wanted to see. I have big plans for the company and when it happens I want you two by my side."

"What do you have in mind?" Stefan asked.

"Are you aware of a Mr. Bill Forbes?"

"The Governor of Virginia? What about him?"

"Well you see he used to be a good friend of mine, before he entered office that is. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have even gotten elected, honestly. I think I need to pay my old pal a visit."

"What are you planning, Klaus?" Stefan questioned, his patience growing thin.

"You are aware what happens in two weeks, am I correct?"

"Christmas, what about it?"

"Every year the Forbes family hosts a magnificent gala for the holiday. I plan on attending."

"That's not all you're planning on doing is it?" Damon sighed.

"You know me well, Damon." Klaus chuckled. "No, you'll find out what else we're going to do in time but for right now I have assignments for each of you."

**So I've been watching the Vampire Diaries on Netflix and I've fallen in love with Steroline. I think they make a good team/couple so I decided to write my own fanfic about them. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
